Secrecy
by PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxRitsu
Summary: AU. No-good in school? Check. No friends at all? Check. But having to know that there's another side of the dimension is out of Tsuna's logic list. And what's this? He is half human and half vampire was not in his life list either. More sum. on the inside
1. Chapter 1

**Secrecy**

**Summary**: AU. No-good in school? Check. No friends at all? Check. But having to know that there's another side of the dimension is out of Tsuna's logic list. And what's this? He is half human and half vampire was not in his life list either. And someone was saying he is currently the next heir for the Vongola clan in the World of Secrecy? God you've got to be shitting my fucking life right now! Warning! Dark Tsuna and G2772.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is your normal 15-year-old boy who is currently studying in Namimori Middle School and lives alone in a fine looking two storied (?) house after his parents' death. He was a clumsy boy and had a low grade marks and he is...*in the gym Tsuna was dodging a whole lot of dodge ball but. **BAM! **The ball slipped from his face and fainted.* you could actually say that he is too, not good in sports.

The bell rang to signal that the school have just ended and everyone scrambled out from their sit. After the class have emptied itself. You could see a spiky brunette hair slumped at his chair before smacking his head hard on the desk.

'Urgh... Another failed test. How am I supposed to aim myself for University?'

He started to pack his things up and walked out of his classroom and out of the school. As he walked he was thinking how life is after his parents' death that makes him lonely. But hey, its life so be it. Tsuna sighed again and he kicks the ground when suddenly there was a jingling noise.

"Eh?"

He looked at the ground and he saw a golden bell tied to a red ribbon.

'Ara? Whose bell does it belong to?'

He picked up the bell and he saw a sign that looks like a shield (It was a Vongola crest. So I don't have to explain about it.)

"Hmm..."

Thud… Tsuna was startled by the noise and he found out it was just a black cat. Tsuna smiled and went down to pet the cat.

"Hey there little fellow… Are you alone too?"

When Tsuna looked closely the cat has black eyes instead of green or something else.

'Creepy…'

The cat decided to run away from Tsuna and it ran to the nearest alleyway down the street to the left.

"Wait!"

Tsuna then started to chase after the cat but in the end he only saw an alley that is empty. With no one in there at all.

'How could that cat possibly escaped...?'

Tsuna thought. He looked down at his palm to see the bell again. Tsuna then shake his head and went home.

It's 11.05 at night. And Tsuna is neither an early sleeper nor an early person either. But today he got his own reason why. Tonnes of homework that's why.11.39 o'clock, Tsuna was done with his homework and he immediately plopped himself to his cold bed.

"Ahh... Finally I'm done..."

He smiled to himself a bit and faced the ceiling.

"Oka-san... Otosan... Oyasumi..."

He looked at the bell and decided to put it underneath his pillow and after that Tsuna went off to sleep.

12.00 Midnight. A jingling sound can be heard underneath Tsuna's pillow. Tsuna was awoken by the sound and he immediately threw his pillow out of the way and saw that the bell that he took yesterday glowed. He then yelped and jumped off his bed. Out of sudden, he heard a familiar meow and he saw that the black cat is staring at him on top of the opened window sill. But the cat is not alone. The cat was accompanied by another person. He has brown spiky hair like Tsuna but his eyes are deep sunset colour. And he wore a black hooded coat with the hood down. The clone smirked at him. "Hello Tsuna-kun..." One thing that went in his mind. Who is this person...?

A/N: I like to put on cliff hangers. XD! It's fun to see the readers' reaction if there's a cliff hanger. If you are one of the story writers. You know well what I am talking about.

Tsuna: HEEELLP MEEEEEE!

Reborn: Stop running and do your homework idiot!

Me: *sweatdropped*... Uhhh... I'll deal with this people later. Anyway review please!

Hibari: Or kamikorosu!

Me: * sweatdropped even more*... Yeah...

Hibari: say that again and I'll bite you to death... *shows his tonfas*

Me: Hiiiieeee! *Runs away*

Hibari: *chases after me*

Me: See you later! ITAIIII HIBARI-SAN THAT HURTS!

End of transmission because of the gore


	2. Attention

Attention!

Can someone please help me with this story please? I'm busy with my school works this time and I have 2 big exams coming up this year. Anyone who is willing to. Please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrecy

Chapter 2

'Who is this guy...?' The clone just chuckled. "That's none of your concern Tsunayoshi..." 'HE CAN READ MY MIND?!' Again he laughs. "That's impossible Tsunayoshi. It's just that you're easy to read. Like an open book." He jumped off from the window and sit on Tsuna's bed "The name's Natsu" He introduced himself. Tsuna, who have not spoken for awhile, just gaped. "W-why do you look like me...?" The black cat climbed on Natsu's lap and curls up cutely while Natsu stroke its head. "Again Tsunayoshi. It's none of your business..." Standing up while cradling the cute little black cat. (I bet you'll know him later.) Natsu walk towards Tsuna until his trapped. He just smirked while Tsuna trembled. "And Tsuna...?" Timidly our favorite cute uke faced him. "Y-yes...?" Natsu move closer and whispered beside Tsuna's right ear. "You're going to come home to your birthplace amore..." After those words were said. Tsuna only remember a stinging pain on his neck then nothing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Vongola Mansion in Secrecy Dimension...<p>

Giotto Taru, also known as Ieyatsu Sawada, paced back and forth in his private chamber. 'Where the heck is that brat!' Ruffling his hair in great frustration he kicked the huge oak doors open, more like he broke them into splinters. The maids who were actually cleaning that area... Were not so fortunate. "Move aside..." "Giotto-sam-" Before the maids can finished what they're going to say. One of them was already thrown on the wall, creating a huge hole on it. "W-We will move!" They then ran as fast as they can from him. Giotto hissed in annoyance. 'He better not do what I think HE'LL do! Tsuna's mine and mine alone! I don't care if he is our little brother but he IS mine !'

* * *

><p>Back with the others...<p>

Natsu sighed tiredly as his hand can't seem to stop from playing with Tsuna's hair. "Natsu... Are you sure that it's okey...?" A man with black spiky hair accompanied with cat ears and curly side burn asked as he placed the bell that Tsuna got yesterday on the street. "Is it that bad if I wanted to mark him as mine Reborn...? His hand gently touch the bite mark that he made on Tsuna's neck. "Afterall it's Giotto's idea that whoever mark himm first will claim him..." Natsu said while playing with his own bell necklace similiar with Tsuna. Ringing it softly so he'll not wake the sleeping beauty up. He then stop playing with it, rise up from Tsuna's bed and carried Tsuna in bridal style. "Let's just go back to the mansion Reborn. OUR night time is coming soon..." Reborn nodded and reverts back to his cat form and he hopped on Natsu's shoulder. "Ah... Ikuzo (Let's go)" With that they disappear in a second. Leaving the house completely empty.

To Be Continued...(?)

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanted to make this longer! I swear! *shot* But I ran out of ideas! Did this during school (problem? *troll face*) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this crappy story of mine! Times-chan out!


End file.
